Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von Painchen88. Bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht nach dem Peifton. *Pfff pffff* :Falls die gewünschte Nummer besetzt sein sollte versuchen sie es Bitte unter dieser Nummer:0012005569 Da das hier noch nicht automatisch geht, begrüße ich mich mal selber. ^^ Herzliches Willkommen hier Pain88/Painchen88. :) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Pain88. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:21, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für BlaBla Nööööö fällt mir im Traum net ein :p irgendjemanden zu fragen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ernstere Dinge WICHTIG Der Server unter de.kingdom-hearts.wikia.com kann nicht gefunden werden, weil die DNS-Suche fehlgeschlagen ist. DNS ist der Netzwerkdienst, der den Namen einer Website in die zugehörige Internetadresse übersetzt. Der häufigste Grund für diesen Fehler ist eine fehlende Internetverbindung oder ein falsch konfiguriertes Netzwerk. Eine weitere mögliche Ursache ist ein nicht reagierender DNS-Server oder eine Firewall, die den Netzwerkzugriff durch Google Chrome verhindert. Ich bekomme jetzt bei mir dauernd so eine Fehlermeldung. Kann an meinem Provider liegen. Ich hab zwar ein starkes signal aber ich bekomme keine netzwerkadresse mehr oder wenn ich eine hab, dann nur für einige minuten. frag mal bei gunni nach an was das liegen könnte. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:31, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) So kann ich leider nichts mehr machen. es ist einfach nur noch zum schreien das ganze. bin jetzt mal mit dem firefox reingekommen weiß nur net für lange. Der ganze murks fing seit dem letzten jahr so vor dezember an und jetzt wird es immer schlimmer. das ich jetzt noch net einmal am tag mehr eine netztwerkadresse zugewiesen bekomme ist echt ein witz. falls ich meinen vertrag mit diesen ar******ern kündige, kann es länger dauern bis ich wieder on sein kann. Warte jetzt mal bis heute abend ab ob es da mit dem chrome wieder geht oder halt net. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:38, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das kann eigentlich nicht an deinem Provider liegen, allerdings weiß ich auch sonst nicht woran das liegen kann. Vielleicht verhindert irgendein Programm auf deinem Rechner den genaueren Zugang (vielleicht eben google Chrome oder deine windows Firewall). Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:31, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your vote on the French wiki :) It is really kind of you :) Vielen Dank für Ihre Stimme auf der Französisch wiki :) Es ist wirklich nett von dir :) (I don't know if the automatic translation is really good xD) EDIT: One little mistake here, sorry ^^' Can you delete it, please? :P --Lady Junky 09:42, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Texturen Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal alle Sprites (Items, Gesichter etc.) aktualisiert, weil meine Methoden zur Extrahierung mit der Zeit auch besser werden. Ich weiß nicht wieviel Wert ihr darauf legt, deswegen habe ich mal alles zusammengeschmissen, was ich noch gefunden habe, dann könnt ihr es verwenden (oder auch nicht) ohne viel rumsuchen zu müssen. Das Archiv ist hier zu finden. --ShardofTruth (Diskussion) 19:18, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Community-Portal Das find ich ziemlich dreist, so haben wir keine Chance mehr bekannt zu werden wenn wir nur eine Weiterleitung oder Unterseite sind. Versuch dich deshalb mal bitte an jemanden zu wenden damit wir das ändern können. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Something to ask Hey, can you go on the tchat, please? :) I have something to ask you :P Lady Junky 16:23, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Manga Hast du eben für jede der vier Verlinkungen jeweils eine Bearbeitung gemacht? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 09:37, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja ^^ hätte ich mir aber ersparen können. Hab es unten zu spät gesehen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:48, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nachschlag. :) Kannst auch zum franz. KH Wiki verlinken. Drüben sind die auch schon angelegt. salü [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:53, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, könnte ich. Aber ich kann doch net lesen. :P Außerdem hab ich dummerweise schon viel zu viele Bearbeitungen gemacht weil mir immer mehr Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen sind. Schraub du mal dein Bearbeitungszähler nach oben. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:19, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Pain ich brauche deine Hilfe, komm bitte in den ChatHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:50, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, könntest du vlt. in den Chat kommen?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 19:36, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Naja,ich mach die Stäbe und Schilde die meine favoriten oder die wichtig sind.Und beim Trivia kann ich ich leider nicht anders als einen kleinen Tipp zu geben welche Waffen in welchen Spiel die stärksten sind.^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 07:27, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) "Dieser Blödsinn" Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jeden Tag alle Artikel überprüfe, wo irgendwelche Fehler enthalten sind. -.- Die Weiterleitungen habe ich zur Vereinfachung gemacht, Tschuldigung, dass ich es den anders sprachigen Leuten leichter machen will, Verlinkungen zu erstellen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:46, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Denk erst mal an die eigenen leute. wäre für mich hilfreich, wenn du im ami wiki zu uns verlinken würdest, auch wenn die seiten noch net existieren. hab ich heute mit dem doppelsprung bemerkt. mir reichts mit der suche. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Außer bei lady junkie hab ich keine andersprachigen user bemerkt, die hier verlinkungen einfügen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:52, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Berichte Mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen, die evtl. meine Bearbeitungen wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Es wird nicht sehr viel Ändern und bei den sieben Zwergen wird die Berichte Seite nach wie vor Ellen-lang sein, aber es wäre etwas übersichtlicher. Und zwar könnten wir die Berichte in der Gegnervorlage bei BBS anpassen, so wie es bereits bei COM auch gemacht wird. Dort unterscheiden wir geringfügig zwischen den Berichten von Soras Geschichte und Reverse/Rebirth (Rikus Geschichte). Für beides gibt es eigene Parameter (BerichtCOM und BerichtRR), damit die Berichte geteilt werden. Wie gefällt dir das? Ich kann das bestimmt irgendwie hinkriegen, damit man nur BerichtBBSA, BerichtBBST und BerichtBBSV eingeben muss und dann die entsprechenden Berichte bei den Charaktern eingegliedert bekommt. Sag was du davon hälst, ob das eine Alternative wäre. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 14:42, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja diese Lösung sollte Ok sein, wenn de überhaupt noch den Durchblick in der Gegnervorlage hast :P . Lass dir damit aber Zeit und überstürze net alles. Bei den Traumfängern müsste es auch gemacht werden, falls man die net doch eines Tages trennen sollte. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:31, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Amis sind derzeitig noch daran eine Lösung zu finden für Geister und Albträume. Entsprechend werde ich das abwarten. Gut, danke für dein Einverständnis. Dann werde ich das die Woche bzw. am Wochenende machen, je nachdem wann ich Zeit dafür finde. Dann kann der eine gelöschte Artikel wiederhergestellt werden, aber erst wenn es soweit ist. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:35, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ok das kannst du dann ja machen, du weißt ja besser als ich wann de fertig bist :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:37, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Promotion So, ich habe eben nochmal geschaut. Man kann uns nun auf der Hauptseite von Wikia finden. Bei mir hat es jetzt leider etwas länger gedauert, liegt vermutlich am recht niedrigen WAM-Wert. Aber ich denke, mit der Zeit wird das schon. Hoffentlich bringt es auch etwas, so dass wir mehr Mitarbeiter bekommen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal selbst schauen ob du uns findest. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:29, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja ich habs gefunden. :) Aber man muss da im Moment doch mehrmals auf den Remix klicken. War bei so etwa 5 mal, dann hab ich es gesehen. Das Favicon ist jetzt auch bei mir sichtbar. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:45, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe mich heute mal mit Foppes in Verbindung gesetzt wegen dem Spotlight, war sehr positiv. Wir schauen zusammen, wie wir uns besser promoten können, also in verschiedenen Blickrichtungen. Also mit der Zeit wird das schon werden. Er hat aber auch gesagt, die Bearbeitungen im alten Wiki sollten wir lieber ganz lassen, da dies dann tatsächlich nicht mehr erreichbar sein wird, entsprechend brauchen wir keine Weiterleitungen von dort nach hier machen (geil deutsch..). Wenn es soweit ist, sollen wir einfach bescheid geben. Gibt noch einige weitere sehr gute Dinge, die geplant werden könnten und hoffentlich auch realisiert werden. Er macht sich da sehr gute Gedanken. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:23, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Weil ich halt ein guter bin. ^^ Wir sollten mal schauen, dass wir die Fusion bald abschließen können. Meinst es ist noch viel wichtiges drüben, was wir hier brauchen könnten? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:36, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kopierst du alle rüber? Falls nicht, mach bitte mal eine Liste, du hast da den leicht besseren überblick was bei uns genau fehlt, ich kann das ja zur Not halt übernehmen, wenn ich weiß was es ist. ^^ Achja, das hier ist nicht mein Wiki, wenn dann ist es unser Wiki, du Pfeife.^^ Du arbeitest jetzt schon seit ungefähr 3 Jahren an meiner Seite. ;) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:45, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrund Nochmal iche. Wollte mal fragen, da du ja da mehr Ahnung hast, ob du den Hintergrund ändern könntest? Ich würde gerne den selben Hintergrund im Monobook haben wie im Oasis-Skin, evtl mit ebenfalls leichter transparenz (vllt 10 - 15%). ..Hintergrund schaffst du ja bestimmt, aber wegen der Transparenz muss ich bestimmt Gunther mal fragen, wa? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 11:39, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na wegen Hintergrund ist net so schwer, hättest nur ma gucken müssen. :P 100px Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 14:51, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Liste für Artikel aus dem alten KH Wiki # Das Schloss von Radiant Garden Tach Pain, ich würd dich gern mal in den Chat bitten wenns geht, hab einige Dinge zu bereden^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 18:46, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Änderung Hauptseite Hey, das sieht super aus mit der kleinen Änderung die du heute vorgenommen hast. :) Danke liebes Painchen. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:12, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) AB Warum hastn du so'n komischen "Anrufbeantworter"? xD Du altes Spielkind. xD Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:49, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey Danke das du mir das erklärt hast wie man jemanden schreibt ich hoffe das ich das jetzt richtig gemacht habe:) Namine2000 08:27, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mail Hallo Pain. Hatte dir vor einigen Tagen eine Email geschickt. Ist die angekommen? Schönen Gruss Foppes 08:06, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hey Foppes :) Ja ist angekommen. Gamescom/Respawn 2013 war am 30. Juli....ähmmm ich hab erst jetzt meine E-Mails gelesen. ^^ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:46, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dankeeee :D ich hab auch coole Geschenke beckommen.Namine2000 11:16, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Gewünschte Seiten Hallöchen. Wir sollten uns mal ein wenig um die gewünschten Seiten kümmern, insbesondere die, welche über 100 Verlinkungen haben, was ein Großteil wohl Accessoires sein sollten, aber auch ein paar D-Links. Ich werde mich hoffentlich heute Nachmittag mal dran setzen, denn die Verlinkungen zu gültigen Seiten sollten uns nochmal ein paar mehr Klicks bringen. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:52, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja das denke ich auch :) Aber musst du machen, da ich mich da nicht auskenne und ich auch net mit denglish anfangen möchte :P grüßle [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:11, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm wegen den nicht hochgeladenen Bildern. Aber auf Arbeit ist das nicht so prickelnd wenn ich da noch Bilder hoch- und runterlade. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:46, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey, ich hab jetzt endlich begriffen was du meinst, mit dem "kopieren". Ich bin drauf und dran, meine Seiten zu entrümpeln und ich mache dies in einem normalen Tempo, wenn das für dich geht. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich meinen Titel wiederbekommen könnte um selber, meine Seiten zu löschen und oder zu entsperren usw. Weil ich es jetzt eingesehen hab.^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:21, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Neue Idee Hallöchen liebste Partnerin.^^ Mir ist heute eine nette aber dennoch aufwendige Idee gekommen. Anstatt bei jeder Welt einfach nur einzutragen, wie die Orte heißen, könnten wir das ganze doch ein wenig erweitern. Die Art wie wir es jetzt haben, bleibt erhalten, doch die Orte bekommen alle eigene Artikel. Warum das ganze fragst du dich? Ja, klar tust du das. :P Aber die Antwort ist simpel und toll, und trotzdem aufwendig. ^^ Also jeder Ort bekommt einen eigenen Artikel und wir schreiben dorthin, welche Gegner vorkommen und wann. Denn in manchen Spielen verändern sich die Bedingen wann Gegner wo auftauchen und in welchen Massen. Außerdem könnten wir so die Orte ein wenig beschreiben, aber eben eher grob und Besonderheiten dabei aufzählen anstatt jedes Detail wieder zu geben. Als Bonus dazu können wir dort auch hinschreiben, was es dort für Schätze und ähnliche Dinge zu finden gibt. Mir ist bei diesem Vorschlag vollkommen bewusst, dass wir eigentlich genug andere Baustellen offen haben und an sich eigentlich erstmal alles offene ausbauen sollten, aber naja, warum nicht? Was einfacherer wäre, wäre halt, wenn wir Checklisten machen würden, für sämtliche Inhalte im Wiki. Aber da müsste man wirklich mal länger sich Gedanken machen was in welcher breite alles geschrieben werden muss, was fehlt, was vorhanden ist, etc. Aber davon abgesehen, sag mir mal bitte allgemein, was du von dieser Idee hälst. Gibt aufjedenfall dann mehr Artikel und entsprechend einen höheren Rang bei WAM und evtl irgendwann mal auch mehr neue Mitglieder. ^^ Nachteil wäre definitiv der Aufwand und das andere Wikis diese Artikel noch nicht haben (könnte man aber z. B. den Franzosen sagen was die davon halten, wäre sicherlich interessant gemeinsam daran zu arbeiten^^). Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:53, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Erweitern kann man das sicherlich auch mit Bildern zu den Orten, insbesondere gibt es bei Kingdom Hearts II aufjedenfall für jeden Ort eine Karte, welche man sicherlich mit einbauen kann, wenn man irgendwoher Bilder davon kriegen kann.. Vllt mal Shard anstubsten ob er sowas bekommen kann, falls er lust dazu hätte. :P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:05, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Also wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, dann sowas wie Die Black Pearl oder der Bahnhofsplatz, aber halt net so ausführlich wie wir es bei der Black Pearl gemacht haben. Die Idee ist gut. ^^ Gibt zwar ne Menge Arbeit, aber es könnte sich schon alleine wegen den Neuen Seiten schon lohnen. Erhöht bestimmt auch die Trefferquote bei Google. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:15, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ja, so ungefähr nur eben das die Black Pearl ein wenig was anderes ist. ^^ Vielleicht werd ich morgen mal eine Probeseite erstellen zum Vergleich damit wir sehen, ob es sich lohnt, was verbesserungsfähig wäre und ob es insgesamt brauchbar ist. :) Aber super das du die Idee erstmal befürwortest. :) und ja, wird echt ne Menge Arbeit, von der ich mir aber eben auch viel verspreche in der Entlohnung. :) Damit bekommen wir sicherlich zusätzlich einige 100 Seiten. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:23, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde auch sagen, mach erst mal so eine Seite und dann sehen wir, was wir da gebrauchen können bzw. was da fehlt. Mit ner Gegner Galerie auf jeden Fall und auch die Tabellen mit Schätzen, also Belohnungen mit einbauen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:30, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Hallo liebste und beste Kollegin. Ich mag dich nicht mit dem Spiel als solches nerven, aber du wirst ja bestimmt mit dem Anfänger Schwierigkeitsgrad beginnen, weshalb ich dich bitten würde, dir zu notieren, welche Gegenstände du zu beginn hast. Wenn du das nicht differenzieren kannst, dann ist auch nicht schlimm. Aber mach dir ruhig immer fleißig zu allen möglichen Dingen Notizen, sofern du Zeit dafür hast. Und nun wünsche ich dir viel Spaß damit, ich hoffe du wirst ihn haben. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:28, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Naja, nicht unbedingt billiger. Aber im Prinzip braucht man das was in der Limited drin ist nicht wirklich.. deswegen spar ich mir die 5 euro, die zusätzlich anfallenden, obwohl nicht notwendigen, versandkosten, die ignoranz von amazon die ihre Preisgarantie nicht einhalten wollen und außerdem konnte ich jetzt schon ein wenig anfangen. xD z. B. heißen die HP diesmal LP. Außerdem würde mir die grundsätzliche Frage kommen, ob wir nun die Final Mix Version als "Standard" für sämtlichen Inhalt von Kingdom Hearts verwenden sollten. Z.b. eben das wir es bei der Gegnervorlage nicht mehr HP sondern LP nennen oder sonstiges. Das werden wir ja noch sehen was alles kommt. Aber für neue Fans wäre es besser, alte Fans werden schon wissen was gemeint ist, aber neue könnten verwirrt sein, wenn sie unterschiedliche dinge lesen. ..naja, bla.^^ wir machen das schon. Am besten auch gleich anfangen mit Beschreibungen der Orte und sämtlicher Dinge, damit wir endlich den gesamten Inhalt von Kingdom Hearts und Final Mix auf top Stand haben. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:52, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Autoexperte? Nee, leider. Ich hab leider keine Ahnung wirklich von Autos. Ich fahr auch nur eins und mach mir kein Kopp über das, was mein Auto haben könnte. Wenn die Batterieleuchte aber angeht, wird wohl dein Saft fast alle sein. Deine Lenkung geht schwerer, weil deine Servo ausgeschalten ist (vllt hängst ja zusammen mit der Batterie..) Und warum das Tacho net geht kann ich auch net wirklich sagen. Aber solange Bremsen noch funktionieren und du mit der erschwerten Lenkung klar kommst, sollte es eig erstmal keine Probleme geben. Allerdings weiß ich nicht was für ein Auto du hast, wie alt das ist, wieviele Kilometer das schon runter hat, etc. etc. Sorry das ich dir nicht helfen kann. :( Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:56, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Verschiebungsanträge Ändere doch bitte die Artikel Strahlenballon in Düsenfugu und Raketentaucher in Raketuron, weils die offiziellen Namen sind. Danke schonmal im Voraus ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]23px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:44, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich versuche da zu sein, wenns geht, bin ich dann im Chat zu finden :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]23px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:47, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) KIngdom Hearts final Mix Mithriltropfen Hallo, ich hab da so´n klitze-kleines Promblechen^^ ;D ich würde gerne ultima erstellen, aber ich bekomm diese mithriltropfen nicht. Wir spielen Kingdim Hearts Final Mix HD 1.5^^ Ich danke dir/euch schonma. p.s.: seid ma bitte nicht böse bin neu hier und muss mich erstma zurecht finden ;D sorry... wo muss i die diskussion beantworten? D Gewinnspiel Hallo Pain(chen) :) Habe für euch mal ein kleines Gewinnspiel organisieren können, hoffe es freut euch. Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:15, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ja hab es schon gesehen :) Natürlich freut uns das auch und Danke auch dafür. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* Painchen, sei bitte nicht böse, weil ich dein Kommentar gelöscht habe. Aber ich würde es lieber dabei belassen, dass jeder seine Geschichte und Wünsche so schreibt wie er es will, denn darum geht es schließlich im Gewinnspiel. ^^ Schreib einfach deine Geschichte mit hin, ich werds nachher auch machen, wobei ich nicht gewinnen möchte. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:55, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Da ich es bei dir eh aufgeräumt hatte....ähmmm entfernt mal hier reingemacht....denn wenn ich nochmal bei dir aufräume...hauste mir eh auf die Finger ;-P...Also ich bin da net sauer deswegen... [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* Seefahrt Was? Wie? (Artikel Black Pearl anseh) oh **** und ich dachte mir ist jetzt ne gute Idee gekommen und was ist? Da war jemand schneller. ^^ Und zu deiner Frage ja hab ich vor. Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 17:25, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Aktivität (oder nicht) Hey, wollte mal sorry sagen das ich in letzten Tagen weniger on bin, bzw eig garnicht oder nur auf Arbeit. Mein Computer spinnt mal wieder etwas rum und da muss ich erstmal schauen was der Kleine denn braucht. Der rödelt mir zu sehr rum, dafür das meistens kaum was läuft. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:54, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ja ist schon Ok :) Das Problem hab ich ja auch leider. Seit dem letzten Update spinnt die alte Schachtel nur noch... ähmmm gemeint ist mein PC ^^. Dann verhätschel mal den kleinen und gibt dem mal Power wenn möglich. Ansonsten brauchst du wie ich einen neuen....bin da auch schon am guggen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:17, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Apostrophe un so Ach ja, ihr habt ja i.wann ma zwei Wikis fusioniert... Ich meine, das hab ich mitgekriegt. Aber ich hätt mich auch gewundert, wieso da so viele Fehler waren... Naja, ich kill, was mir entgegenkommt :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px 06:45, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Komm mal bitte in den Chat Darth Carlos (Diskussion) 17:13, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Guten Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, du alte Schachtel.^^ Ich hätte dir glatt eine Woche später gratuliert weil ich den 25. im Kopf hatte..^^ Naja, aber dann eben so. :D Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Träum weiter, ich weiß doch das du ein Jahr älter bist als ich. :D Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:06, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) hi, meldest du dich mal bitte hier, wenn du im chat bist? würde mich interessieren was es mit "Wambopedia" auf sich hat. :) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 10:36, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) gerne. wäre auch jetz grade da, falls du kannst. =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 20:14, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Teaser Hey, brav von dir die infos einzufügen. Aber leider ist es ja nicht 100% bestätigt dass es sich tatsächlich um xehanort und eraqus handelt. Deswegen können wir diese informationen nicht verwenden. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 04:21, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ok ^^ dann müssen wir ob wir wollen oder nicht, auf weitere Infos warten. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:38, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hey Wir müssten eigentlich mal die Nachricht am obersten Rand des Wikis entfernen. ^^ Die Nachricht ist bald ein Jahr alt und wir wissen auch wann es bei uns erscheinen wird. Ich werds mal in den Countdown eintragen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:39, 19. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich würde es ja machen, weiß nur nicht mehr wo das ging. xD ..oder doch? Ich glaube in Oasis muss man das machen.. Egal.^^ Ich schau mal. ..aber ja, find ich auch toll das ich endlich mal wieder reinschaue. Wird ja sonst immer schlimmer mit meiner Abwesenheit. :( Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:44, 19. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, Painchen! Das hier schenke ich Dir! :-) Mit freundlichen Grüßen aus dem Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Ich möchte die nämlich gerne löschen, wollte aber nicht, dass sie Dir verloren gehen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle! ;-) A cauldron is a vessel similar to a bucket or kettle and is used to brew and hold potions and also may be used to carry supplies. Cauldrons are heated over an open fire and can be hung over a fire from an iron handle. Magical cauldrons Many cauldrons have magical properties. The self-stirring cauldron was invented by Gaspard Shingleton. Bruno Schmidt of Germany once killed an Erkling by striking it with his father's collapsible cauldron. Shops in Diagon Alley sell both self-stirring and collapsible cauldrons. Other cauldrons may have Undetectable Extension Charms placed on them, as students often use them to carry many books and school supplies. Types of cauldron Here is a list of known types of cauldrons, including those created as a joke: *Self-Stirring Cauldron *Collapsible Cauldron *Exploding Cauldron *Sloshing Cauldron *Cheese Cauldron *Copper Cauldron - can be purchased for the price of 25 Galleons at Potage's Cauldron Shop in Diagon Alley.Pottermore *Brass Cauldron - can be purchased for the price of 21 Galleons at Potage's Cauldron Shop in Diagon Alley. *Pewter Cauldron - can be purchased for the price of 15 Galleons at Potage's Cauldron Shop in Diagon Alley. *Silver Cauldron *Solid Gold Cauldron Brass-cauldron-lrg.png|A standard size 2 Brass Cauldron. Copper-cauldron.png|A standard size 2 Copper Cauldron. Pewter-cauldron-lrg.png|A standard size 2 Pewter Cauldron. SilverCauldron.jpg|A Silver Cauldron containing a green-coloured potion. Collapsible Cauldron.jpg|A Collapsible cauldron. Self-Stirring Cauldron.jpg|A Self-Stirring Cauldron. Cauldron thickness In general, cauldrons must stand up to great wear and usage. As one of his first assignments with the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley worked with the Department of International Magical Cooperation lobbying for a standard for cauldron thickness. Apparently, there was an issue with sub-standard imported cauldrons having defective, thin bottoms.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 5 (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) Perhaps this is the cause for Neville Longbottom's knack for melting cauldrons during Potions class. First years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used pewter standard size 2 cauldrons, as mentioned on the list that accompanied their Hogwarts acceptance letter.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) Revolutions in cauldron making There are always new attempts to revolutionise the cauldron. Humphrey Belcher theorised "the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron." The fire crab, which resembles a tortoise with a jewelled shell that shoots fire out its back end, is prized for its shell for use as a cauldron. This practise of poaching has lead to protected colonies in its native habitat of Fiji island. Cauldrons in wizarding culture *The Leaky Cauldron of London is a popular pub for Wizards. *Cauldron Cakes are treats beloved by wizarding children. *Singer Celestina Warbeck sings tunes called "You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have my Heart," and "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love." *Chocolate Cauldrons are boxed chocolates (eight to a box), shaped like cauldrons and filled with firewhiskey. Behind the scenes .]] * In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the song Something Wicked This Way Comes was performed by the Hogwarts Student Choir at the Sorting Feast. The lyrics are taken from the opening scene of William Shakespeare's Macbeth. It was by John Williams. * Pottermore allows users to brew potions. When making them, ingredients are added to the cauldron, sometimes after being crushed with the pestle and mortar. The cauldron must be kept at the right temperature using the buttons below the cauldron on the brewing page; if the temperature is too high, the cauldron will melt and the potion maker will lose five points. When a cauldron melts, it cannot be reused and the potion maker must replace it with a new one from Potage's Cauldron Shop. * Users of Pottermore are allowed to own only one of every available type of cauldron at Potage's Cauldron Shop - Pewter Cauldron, Copper Cauldron, Brass Cauldron. * There exists a business which fixes cauldrons. * In the wizarding sport Creaothceann, players wear cauldrons strapped to their heads.Quidditch Through the Ages, Chapter 2 - (Ancient Broom Games) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Chaudron Bald.. Ich denke mal, bald sollte ich hier wieder etwas mehr machen. Hab heute meine Sammler-Edition bekommen und schon fleißig gespielt. Da kann ich bestimmt einiges dann wieder erweitern oder hinzufügen.. War ja mal wieder lange genug komplett inaktiv.. :/ Aber super das ich dich immer ab und zu noch sehe. ^^ :) ..Hast dir eigentlich auch Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX bestellt? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:07, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC)